


[Vid] Come Out and Play

by giandujakiss



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Forever Knight, The X-Files, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, M/M, Multi, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-03
Updated: 2006-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/pseuds/giandujakiss
Summary: Song: Come Out and Play by The OffspringFandom:  Multi, including the Buffyverse, The X-Files, and more.  There's likely something for everyone.Pairing:  Umm ... -ish?Summary: The transformative power of true love.Length:  3:17Streaming and download versions available atLJandDreamwidth





	[Vid] Come Out and Play

**Password: baiting**


End file.
